


Divide

by QueenOfCobblestone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot Collection, but in some of these she does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCobblestone/pseuds/QueenOfCobblestone
Summary: This is mostly Karlena/Supercorp stuff right now. All I've written so far is inspired by different songs from Ed Sheeran's newest album "Divide", so each chapter or so will be inspired by the lyrics of a different song. Just good old fashioned fluff inspired by good music ya feel? Also this is my first ever fic so constructive criticism would be awesome!





	1. Shape of You- Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Shape of You is up first cause I figure that's the one most people know!

Lena took a deep breath. She knew Kara had meant it when Kara begged for Lena to come join her and her friends at the bar that night. Lena shouldn’t be nervous. She was CEO, a scientist, a Luthor dammit, she was not nervous about hanging out with her friend… her really good friend and other people.

Really, it had only been a few hours since they had seen each other. It was a Saturday, and Lena had still had work to do, but Kara convinced her to stay the night after their movie ended and just work from here tomorrow, if she wanted to. Kara had rambled and blushed and of course Lena had agreed. After all, they had crashed at each other’s places before. This wasn’t any different, right?

Except it was. Lena was trying hard to be honest with herself. She knew she felt more than just friendly feelings for the sunny reporter. Kara was… everything Lena had ever dreamed of. She was just so _good_. She was walking hope and sunshine. Lena felt better just being near Kara. But she would never risk their friendship. She was sure Kara didn’t feel the same, so Lena was working on controlling herself. She loved being Kara’s friend. She would be happy to stay her friend.

So that’s how she found herself walking into a bar on Saturday night, moving through the crowd of regulars when she spotted a certain blonde in the usual back booth.

“Lena!” Kara turned and smiled at Lena as she walked over. Lena was suddenly very aware of how fast her heart was beating and was grateful no one else could hear her heartbeat (little did she know Kara could always seem to pick out the CEO’s heartbeat).

“I’m so glad you’re here!” the blonde beamed and pulled Lena in for a hug. Instantly, Lena felt her stress disappear. She was with Kara tonight. Things would be fine.

“Hey, Little Luthor!” Maggie chimed from the booth, raising her beer in greeting.

“Hi Maggie, Hi Alex.” Lena responded, noting Alex’s narrowed eyes but a small smile nonetheless.

“And you remember James and Winn, right?” Kara pointed towards them respectively. They both grinned at Lena.

“Yes, of course. Hello gentlemen.” Lena smiled back and nodded her head in greeting.

“What do you want to drink?” Kara asked. Lena thought for a moment before replying, “Gin and tonic.” Kara grinned and disappeared towards the bar.

“Come on, Luthor, sit down.” Alex motioned at a seat across from Alex in the booth. Lena accepted and immediately knew this was on purpose. Alex could have her eyes on Lena all night from this seat. Lena smiled slightly. She could appreciate Alex looking out for Kara. Even if Alex was going off of Lena’s last name and last name only.

“Here, Lena.” Kara reappeared and slid a drink towards Lena. Lena thanked her and took a sip. This was what she needed. Kara slid in next to Lena and the conversations that flowed were easy and lighthearted. Lena, however, was very distracted. Kara was sitting so close. They were a big group, even for the back booth. Lena could feel their legs touching. She could feel how warm Kara was. Lena didn’t seem to pick up on the fact that Kara was just as distracted.

Kara was always acutely aware of how close she was to Lena. As Supergirl, she had to keep some distance because of the media. But Kara and Lena were friends, and friends could be physically close. Kara was always so surprised at how soft Lena’s skin was. She was always surprised at how Lena’s heartbeat increased the closer Kara got to her. Lena’s heartbeat tonight was steadier, but still somewhat elevated. Eventually the group turned towards a game of pool.

“Do you play pool, Little Luthor?” Maggie asked. Lena noticed how Maggie said her last name as a nickname, not an insult. She appreciated it immensely.

“I know how but I admit it has been a while.” Lena responded.

“Well no worries here, Kara can help refresh your memory.” Maggie said it with a grin that brought out her dimples. She downed her beer and moved to gather the balls on the pool table. Kara frowned, confused. Maggie and Alex were undeniably the best pool players in the group. Why would she suggest that Kara be the one to help Lena? Kara shrugged. She was certainly not going to fight about an excuse to be close to Lena.  
Kara grinned, and grabbed Lena’s hand. “Come on” she said, pulling them both toward the rack of cues. She adjusted her glasses slightly with her other hand when she noticed that Lena’s pulse had skyrocketed.

“Ok so,” Kara started and turned towards Lena, just in time to see the dark haired woman definitely staring at their hands still joined together. For just a moment, they made eye contact. Kara’s knowledge of both English and Kryptonian failed her when she locked her eyes on the green ones across from her. For just a moment, though not for the first time, Kara wondered what it would be like to be able to hold the CEO’s hand every day, just because she could. For just a moment, Kara forgot they were in a bar with lots of other people and she wanted to pull Lena close and kiss her gently. Gently because too many people had only ever been harsh and cold towards Lena, and Kara didn’t want their first kiss to be like that. Not that she had spent a lot of time thinking about kissing Lena. Nope.

A loud cheer from the other end of the bar broke the moment. Kara dropped Lena’s hand and pulled two cues for them. “Um so ok, I don’t know if we’re doing teams or what, but I’m sure you remember that some balls are striped and some are solid, and you just have to hit them right but not the 8 ball and don’t sink the white ball. I’m sure you remember all this you’re literally a genius but just in case you can ask me questions but really Maggie is the better pool player-“ She stopped herself. Lena was smiling a very sweet smile that she knew didn’t happen often. “Thanks, Kara.” Was all she said before Maggie yelled over to them.

“Hey! Come on. We need to split into teams and decide the stakes.” Maggie grinned wickedly and looked at Alex, who of course was looking at Maggie and already smiling.

“Here’s what me and Alex were thinking,” Maggie continued. “Me, Lena, and Winn against the Danvers sisters and James. Sound fair?” Lena allowed herself a moment to be disappointed she wasn’t on Kara’s team. But only a moment.

“What do we get when we win?” Lena asked. She was competitive, even if it was just pool.

“Don’t be so sure you’ll win, Luthor.” Alex said. “Winn is hands down the worst player here.” She finished with a laugh while Winn just groaned.

“Whoever wins, their highest scoring player…”, Maggie paused. “has to kiss the other team’s highest scoring player.” Maggie had the most shit eating grin on her face.

Kara groaned. “This whole game is an elaborate set up for you to just kiss your girlfriend, Maggie.”

Maggie grinned wide, dimples showing. “And you will all help me with that, deal?”

The group grumbled but agreed to Maggie’s terms. Of course, Maggie and Alex had already agreed to ensure that Kara and Lena would be each team’s highest scoring player.

The game started, with Winn doing terribly as predicted, and Alex and Maggie walking a fine line of playing well enough to avoid suspicion but poor enough to not win. Lena was unsurprisingly pretty good at pool, and Kara held her own just fine, as did James. Maggie and Alex may have thrown some shots and accidentally sunk the other team’s ball more than once, but both women were on a mission. Through some clever shots and some that were just luck, Lena, Maggie, and James won. Alex had been scoring the shots along the way and was now “calculating” who was each time highest scoring player.

“Well Mags, it was a good plan but not good enough. You’re not the highest scoring player, and neither am I.” Alex announced after a few minutes of math work.

Maggie gaped. “What? Who is then?” Maggie grinned inwardly. Her and Alex definitely should have been actors.

Alex’s feigned surprise was certainly believable as she said, “Kara and Lena.”

There was nothing fake about the surprise coming from Kara or Lena. Lena’s face was still but her eyebrows rose. Kara had almost spit out her drink.

“That’s impossible, Alex.” Kara protested. “There is no way I scored higher than you.”

Alex pushed the scrap piece of paper towards her shocked younger sister. “Are you doubting my math skills?” Alex asked.

Before Kara could respond, Maggie butted in. “Oh come on, Kara. It’s not like Winn was gonna be the highest scoring player.”

Winn protested and they all laughed, except Kara because was she really gonna kiss Lena? Their first kiss was gonna be because of a pool game? She chanced a glance at Lena who was studiously not looking at Kara.

James clapped Winn on the back and both men headed towards the bar to get more drinks. Maggie however, was not going to let this game go. Her and Alex’s plan was going very well so far, and she was determined to see it through.

“Well, pucker up ladies, a deal is a deal.” Maggie said, the shit eating grin back on her face.

Kara once again chanced a glance at Lena, and this time she found a pair of green eyes already on her. “Lena, you don’t have to it’s ok it was just a silly bet I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable-“

“Kara, I wouldn’t be uncomfortable. I won, didn’t I? And you did too. A Luthor never breaks their word, after all.” Lena sounded cocky and self-assured, but her heart rate betrayed her once again.

Kara paused. She did want to kiss Lena. She knew she did. But… Lena was her friend. Would this be weird? She didn’t want to risk her friendship with the brilliant, compassionate, talented, gorgeous, _oh Rao what was she supposed to be thinking about?_ Kara’s brain was buzzing.

Lena took a step closer to her friend. She desperately wanted to kiss Kara, even if it was for winning a silly bet and she knew Kara wouldn’t put any stock in it. But if Kara didn’t want this Lena wouldn’t dare.

Lena took another step forward and gently took Kara’s hand. “Kara, darling, if it makes you uncomfortable of course I won’t kiss you. It’s just a silly bet. I can understand that you don’t want to kiss me.” Lena said this quietly. Neither Kara nor Lena had noticed Alex and Maggie had left, joining Winn and James at the bar but not being subtle about watching the reporter and the CEO getting closer together.

Kara looked into Lena’s green eyes. “What did you say?”

Lena blinked. “I said I could understand you not wanting to kiss me.”

“I never said that I didn’t want to kiss you.” Kara said without hesitation. Her blue eyes were holding Lena’s and Lena swore Kara’s eyes were the best shade of the blue she had ever seen.

“Then kiss me.” Lena whispered, afraid anything else would betray the longing hidden in those three words.

Kara leaned forward slowly. She brought her hand up to gently cup Lena’s cheek. Lena couldn’t help but notice Kara’s eyes looking at her lips and Lena found herself looking at Kara’s as well. Lena leaned forward, finishing what Kara had started.

Kara had kissed people before. But nothing compared to this. Lena was soft and gentle and perfect.

Lena had kiss people before. But this was new. This was safe and consenting and sober and perfect.

Lena brought her hands to Kara’s neck and pulled her closer. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Lena parted her lips slightly and Kara took the cue and deepened the kiss. Kara couldn’t believe how natural this felt.

After a few moments, they each slowly pulled apart. Foreheads touching and breathing deeply, Lena smiled and let out a shaky laugh, “Finally.” She whispered.

Behind them at the bar, Winn, James, Alex, and Maggie all burst into applause and loud whoops, catcalling the girls and screaming about how it was about time.  
Neither Kara nor Lena turned around to face their friends. They just smiled and held each other close.

“Lena?” Kara asked softly.

“Yes?”

“I waited a long time for that, too.” Kara had a sheepish grin on her face.

Lena laughed softly. “Apparently so was everyone else.”

It was Kara who laughed now. “Can… Can I kiss you again?” Kara asked earnestly, blue eyes full of light.

“Please do.” Lena responded and was then silenced by Kara’s lips once again on hers. They kissed through smiles and giggles and eventually broke apart and talked for a long time that night.

Alex and Maggie never told them they had planned the whole thing. But both claimed credit for the idea and for finally getting their girls together.

 


	2. A (Different) Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kara and Lena, still inspired by Shape of You. A different song will be the next chapter, don't worry!

Kara didn’t really do clubs. The music was so loud and everyone was drunk, but never her, and everyone made such bad decisions. But Alex and Maggie and Lucy had all but dragged Kara along, and they insisted it would be fun. So she was going to go have fun. Besides, Maggie assured her this was her favorite gay bar in town.

            They had just walked in, done up and looking, well, looking really hot, when Kara’s phone buzzed. She looked down and groaned at the caller ID of Mon-El.

            She pulled on Alex’s hand to get her to turn around, quick to grab her before she disappeared to the dance floor. She showed Alex her phone and Alex narrowed her eyes at Kara.

            “I’m gonna step outside and take this. It might be important.” Kara said. Alex nodded before adding, “Be careful. Come back in and find us soon?” Kara nodded and stepped back outside.

            She stepped to the side of the door slightly and raised her phone to her ear, anxiously pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. “Hi, Mon-El.” She said, trying her best to sound neutral but not unpleasant.

            “Kara. Where are you?” He didn’t sound pleased.

            “I told you I was going out with Alex, Maggie, and Lucy tonight, Mon.”

            “When will you get back?”

            “Later? We’re just having fun.”

            “I don’t like this. You should come home.”

Kara squeezed her eyes shut to keep from squeezing her phone into dust. People were coming and going from the door near here steadily and she desperately wanted to get off the phone.

            “Unless there is something wrong, I don’t want to bail on my friends.” She tried to keep her tone even. She didn’t feel like she was being unreasonable. Why did every conversation with him only revolve around what he was feeling?

            “But clubs are where dangerous things happen, Kara. You could get hurt-“

            “LITERALLY NO I COULDN’T-“ She had lost her temper and dramatically thrown the hand not holding her phone out to her side and promptly collided with someone’s mouth. She turned, horrified, as a dark haired woman exclaimed in surprise and pain.

            “Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there it was totally an accident I’m on the phone and wasn’t paying any attention are you hurt are you bleeding I feel like I hit you pretty hard-“ Kara was so embarrassed she could explode.

            The dark haired woman was covering her hand with her mouth, but her friend next to her seemed more amused than anything. “She’s fine, I’m sure.”

            Kara looked more closely at the woman she literally had just smacked in the face. She was so beautiful Kara felt her rate increase. The woman’s green eyes were somehow like ice and jungles and emeralds all at the same time, with dark lashes fanning outwards. “Actually,” the woman finally spoke, “I think you split my lip.”

            Kara’s eyes widened. Of course she had, and really she was worried she had also broken the woman’s nose. Kara’s single hand and caused a lot more damage than a split lip earlier today on a particularly nasty alien.

            “I’m really sorry-“ Kara began again, when suddenly there was a small voice yelling for her. She looked down at the phone still in her hand, still connected to Mon-El. She took a deep breath.

            “KARA!” Mon-El was yelling, clearly trying to get her attention.

            “Sorry, I’m here. I just accidently busted someone’s lip so I’m gonna have to go. Also, I’m breaking up with you. We’re done.” And with that Kara hung up, tucking her phone away and wanting to help this beautiful stranger that was now bleeding because of Kara.

            The woman pulled out a compact mirror from a gorgeous purse and began dotting at her lip with a tissue. She looked at Kara and raised her eyebrows. Her friend spoke first, “Did you seriously just break up with someone?” her voice was surprised but not judgmental.

            The woman nudged her friend incredulously. “Jess, it’s not our business what this woman does. She can break up with whomever she pleases. And if what we overheard previous to my injury was an indication, she wasn’t happy with this person anyway.”

            Kara couldn’t stop looking at the woman she had hit. In a moment of boldness, she said, “I’m Kara, and yes I did break up with him because we haven’t been good for a long time. This has been coming for a while. Again, I’m really sorry about all this.”

            Kara didn’t notice how both Jess and Lena deflated slightly at the word “him”. “It’s ok, Kara. I’m Jess.” Jess stuck out her hand and Kara shook it, anxiety spiking at how hard to grip her hand even after years on earth.

            “I’m Lena.” The woman, no longer bleeding Kara noticed, stuck out her hand and Kara shook it as well. There was a moment where Kara was completely mesmerized by how soft the woman’s- Lena’s hand was. Kara gave herself a moment to really look at Lena and Jess. Both were dressed very nicely. They clearly had money. There was something about Lena that seemed vaguely familiar but Kara couldn’t place it. She heard Lena’s heartbeat, steady and normal, above the city traffic and the chatter of pedestrians. The bass from the club behind them was booming, but Kara still heard Lena’s heartbeat as if it was the natural soundtrack to Kara’s own thoughts. She smiled slowly at Lena, intrigued by how her senses picked up on Lena’s heartbeat so quickly.

            Kara dropped Lena’s hand and said “I hope I haven’t ruined your evening with my impromptu assault.”

            Lena and Jess both laughed, and again it was as if Lena’s laugh was the only sound Kara could hear. It was light and musical and sounded like… Kara couldn’t place it.

            “I hope your evening wasn’t ruined by your now ex-boyfriend.” Jess said, eyebrows rising again. Lena shot Jess a warning glance, one Kara clearly interpreted as _Jess we don’t know this woman please don’t make her cry about her break up right now_.

            Kara shook her head. “No this is a good thing. Really, my friends are all going to celebrate.”

Jess smiled broadly again. “Well then it’s a good thing we’re at the best damn gay dance bar National City has to offer.”

            Kara was suddenly very curious about her new friends. “Have you guys been here before?”

            Jess nodded, but Lena shook her head.

            “I’m not one for clubs, but Jess insisted.” Lena said, smiling.

            “Lena works too hard,” Jess said, “She’s a CEO and she needs to have fun, so here we are!” Jess gave a dazzling smile, clearly pleased that Lena had come at all.

            Kara couldn’t help but smile too, though noting that her earlier suspicion had been correct; they had money. “I’m not much for clubs either, actually. My sister and our friends dragged me here.”

            As if on cue, Alex stepped outside. “Kara!” she said, moving forward. “There you are. Is everything ok?”

            Kara nodded, saying, “I broke up with him.”

            Alex’s eyes widened for a moment, and then she pulled Kara in to a crushing hug. Well, crushing for a human. Kara was fine.

            “Good for you, Kar.” She murmured. “Now come on, let’s go dance and forget he ever existed.” She began to pull Kara away, but Kara hesitated. “Wait!” she said, stopping Alex in her tracks. Alex turned back and looked at her sister.

            “This is Lena and Jess.” She motioned to the two women respectively, and Alex’s eyes narrowed at Lena.

            “Lena. Lena Luthor of L-Corp.” Alex said. They weren’t questions.

Realization dawned on Kara. That was how she knew this woman. Lena was CEO of L-Corp, and perhaps more importantly for Kara came from the most notorious alien hating family in America. Lex Luthor had not been kind to her cousin, Kal-El. She looked at Lena, who was no longer smiling, but not exactly frowning either. Lena had her eyebrows slightly raised when she answered Alex, “Yes, the very same.”

            Alex turned towards Kara now. “Let’s go inside and find Maggie and Luce.” Kara wanted to protest. She wanted Lena and Jess to come inside with them too. She wanted to get to know them. Were they dating? Kara didn’t get that vibe. Kara shook her head. It didn’t really matter if they were. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again at Alex’s expression. She turned towards Lena and Jess and smiled warmly, trying to convey a thousand messages through her eyes. “It was nice meeting you guys. Sorry again, Lena. I’ll see you inside, ok?” Jess smiled and waved goodbye, but Lena said nothing. Alex and Kara disappeared back inside the club, swallowed up by dancing bodies and loud music.

 

***

 

As Kara had predicted, Maggie and Lucy were both very supportive of her break up. After ensuring that Kara really did feel good about it, the dancing and the drinking started in earnest. Kara had a drink in her hand but it was just to fit in. Everyone she was with knew it wouldn’t have any effect on her.

However, Kara did find herself dwelling on a particular heartbeat she could still hear. She hadn’t seen Lena or Jess inside, but she knew they were here. Lena’s heartbeat was as clear and steady as the bass coming from the DJs.

            “Alex!” She yelled and pulled her tipsy sister nearer to her. “Did you know the woman outside?”

            Alex nodded and yelled back “Kara, she’s Lena Luthor. What were you doing talking to her?”

            Kara relayed the story of accidently hitting Lena right in the face. Alex laughed. “She deserves it.” Was all she said as she downed her drink.

            Kara frowned. Lena had seemed nice enough. “She might be different than her family, you know.”

            Alex shook her head. “You’re too trusting, Kara. Her family could seriously hurt you. And we all know how rare that is.”

            Kara understood where her sister was coming from. But really, shouldn’t she judge Lena on her own merit and not what family she was born into? Alex pulled away as Maggie tipped toed to kiss her gently on the cheek. Kara turned and was immediately pulled into listening to that heartbeat she couldn’t shake. Why was Lena Luthor’s heartbeat so clear in Kara’s head? Suddenly she blinked and realized that the Luthor in question was standing only a bit away, at the bar getting a refill of something. Kara was moving towards her before anything or anyone could stop her.

            “Lena!” She called as she approached. The dark haired woman turned and smiled curiously at Kara. “Hello, Kara.” She greeted warmly as the blonde moved to stand next to her at the bar.

            “Listen,” Kara began, “I wanted to apologize for my sister Alex earlier. She’s… well she works for a federal agency and I guess she got a little suspicious at your last name.”

            Lena’s face betrayed nothing but a flicker of sadness passed her eyes. “I understand, Kara. She is hardly the first person to be wary of me because of the sins of my family.” Lena turned her face away from Kara as she spoke.

            “Well I think you seem nice.” Kara said plainly. “And also, people shouldn’t judge you because of your family. You can’t help who you were born into.”

            Lena looked back at Kara now. She rolled her eyes slightly, but grinned. “Thank you, Kara. And to make it even more ironic, I wasn’t born to the Luthors. I’m adopted.” She gave a harsh chuckle.

            “Hey me too!” Kara beamed.

            A brief “Ms. Luthor,” from the bartender interrupted the two as she handed her a full drink. She thanked her and immediately took a sip. “What are you drinking, Kara?” Lena asked, indicating the drink still in Kara’s hand.

            “Oh, uhhh…” Kara paused. “I really don’t know. My sister ordered it for me.” She gave a shy smile but was met by a full one from the woman across from her.

            “Not much of a drinker, I suppose?” The Luthor inquired. Kara shook her head. “It doesn’t really affect me.” Kara admitted.

            Lena raised her dark eyebrows in surprise. “That’s a shame. Some things are better with a little… push.” She grinned again looked at Kara, winking as she took another sip. Kara tried to breathe again because surely this beautiful woman was not… flirting with her, right? Is that how flirting works? Also, why was Kara so intrigued by this woman, who most certainly knew people who could harm her? But that doesn’t mean Lena would hurt her. Also, it was just a chance meeting at a club, and Kara could take care of herself. Kara wondered if Lena was a good kisser. Her lips were so pretty painted red like that. Kara blinked and tried her best to return her thoughts to Lena’s lips, no dammit her words! What was she saying?

            “So what do you do when you’re not out clubbing?” Lena asked.

            “Oh uh… I work at CatCo. Not as exciting as being a CEO, unfortunately.” Kara said rather lamely.

            “I think that’s plenty exciting. Besides, being a CEO is really just a lot of meetings with old men. What do you do at CatCo?”

            “I’m a reporter now, actually.”

Lena visibly stiffened. Her smile stayed, though tighter, and her eyes hardened. And of course, her heartbeat accelerated. Kara realized her misstep too late. Of course Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, does not want to talk to someone who is just going to print her words later. “But tonight,” Kara hastily added, “I’m not working at all. So don’t worry, anything we talk about is completely off the record. I wouldn’t do that to you. You seem really nice and I’m sure reporters are real jerks to you all the time but that won’t be me don’t worry.” Kara couldn’t stop the words from coming. She didn’t want Lena to be upset.

            Lena’s eyes softened just a fraction. “You are very peculiar, Kara.” She shook her head just slightly. “You have a very genuine nature about you that I am not used to.”

            Kara quirked her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

            Now it was Lena who turned her head. “People lie to me all the time. But I get the feeling you aren’t lying. When you say that you won’t print the things I tell you without my permission… I believe you.”

            Kara couldn’t help but smile. “Good. I’m glad.”

            Lena suddenly put her drink down. “Do you wanna get out of here? Just somewhere where it’s easier to talk.” Lena’s green eyes didn’t waver from Kara’s, but her accelerated heart rate told Kara how nervous she was to ask this.

            Kara could only grin and nod. She was so curious about Lena. They had already made it out the door when Kara hesitated. What about Alex? And Maggie and Luce? She whipped out her phone and texted Alex.

            _Hey, I went ahead and headed out. Call me tomorrow! Have fun and be safe!_

She added about 7 emojis to show she was ok. She felt just a twinge of guilt. Alex had asked her to stay away from Lena. Kara shook the thought out of her head. She was an adult. She was allowed to like Lena. She was single now after all.

            “Where do you want to go?” Lena asked casually.

Before Kara could answer, her stomach growled. Lena laughed, and Kara did her best to not stare at Lena as she did so. Her head was tilted back, exposing her graceful neck and curve of her jawbone, her red lip split to reveal perfectly white teeth. “Why don’t we go get some food somewhere?” Lena asked, eyes sparkling.

Kara nodded, grinning sheepishly and bowing her head.

            After weighing options considering the late time and their physical location, they ended up at a fast food joint a few streets away. They ordered a bunch of food (well Kara did, and when Lena raised her delicate eyebrows Kara just shrugged), and grabbed it to go. The evening was pleasant and the moon was out, and they ended up sitting on a park bench to enjoy their delish but trashy food. The conversations were playful and light, stories of boarding school and college (but Kara noticed never about childhood), of terrible dates and even worse bosses. Kara found herself more and more relaxed sitting next to Lena. Kara wasn’t sure how long they sat and talked. She was content to do this all night until she heard the distinct shuttering of a camera nearby.

            “Lena,” she said quietly, still smiling. “I think someone is taking pictures of us. I imagine that isn’t something you want.”

            Lena stiffened. “No,” she said swallowing harshly. “That isn’t good for either of us.”

            Kara heard the camera go off again. She stood and offered Lena her hand. “I don’t live far away. We can wait there until the creep gets bored of following you.” Kara paused when Lena visibly hesitated from taking her hand. “Only if you want to, of course.” Kara kept her voice steady. Lena looked from Kara’s hand to her eyes, and briefly to her lips? No, Kara must have imagined that. Lena took Kara’s hand and stood up. “Lead the way.” Lena said.

            Kara tried not to be too distracted by the fact that Lena was holding her hand and following her back to her apartment. She was aware that whoever was taking pictures was still snapping them, tailing them from a distance. They walked in silence towards Kara’s building. When the reached the small lobby area, Kara let go of Lena’s hand and told her to wait a moment. Kara then promptly turned and walked out the door, quickly locating the photographer following them. He was a short man, probably in his early 40s with thinning black hair. Kara almost laughed thinking of how far she could throw him if she wanted to. Instead she approached him, channeled her Supergirl strength and said, “Give me your camera.”

            The man laughed. “No way, lady,” he said through a think Jersey accent. “Miss Luthor there is a public figure, I can take pictures of her if I want. Especially since she’s on a date with a mystery blonde.” He licked his lips and looked over Kara.

            Kara bit back a comment and instead simply reached for the camera, easily outmaneuvering the man (Kara reasoned that small bursts of super speed or strength could be explained away by adrenaline or a trick of the light). She paused for a moment as to what she should do with it now. She could easily crush it in her hands, or melt it with her eyes, or throw it into space. But that seemed a little rash for mild mannered Kara Danvers. Instead, she simply removed the memory card and took it. “Hey lady, that’s stealin’!” The man was frantically trying to get his camera and his memory card back. Kara gave him a good old fashioned shove, tossing the camera back to him and hurrying into her building, taking time to crush the memory card into dust on her way.

            She entered the building to see a rather anxious Lena Luthor waiting for her. “What was that about?” She asked.

Kara shrugged. “Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that guy didn’t follow us—or, uh, follow you anymore.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose up once more. “And what did you do to him?”

Kara shook her head. “Nothing, I just took his memory card and broke it. You deserve a night out without people making it into a headline.”

And with that Kara found herself being hugged by Lena Luthor, Lena’s arm around Kara’s neck. Kara lifted her arms to wrap them around Lena’s waist and hugged her back. Lena smelled of fancy perfume and sunshine, of fast food and mint. Kara found herself aching when Lena pulled back slightly to look at Kara.

“Why are you so good to me? You hardly know me at all and you treat me better than almost anyone in my life.” Lena was speaking softly, as if speaking at a normal volume would shatter her resolve, would shatter Kara right in front of her eyes.

Kara stared into Lena’s deep green eyes and tried desperately to control her breathing. “You deserve good things, Lena. I can tell. You deserve people to treat you well and I’m getting the sense your last name makes that difficult. That’s not fair to you.”

Kara was looking into Lena’s beautiful green eyes when she saw them look down at her lips. Kara couldn’t help but do the same. Lena’s lips were just so pretty and they looked so soft. Kara found herself leaning forward, just slightly, and her breathing hitched when she felt Lena doing the same. Kara paused, just a breath away from Lena’s lips.

“Lena,” she breathed. “If this isn’t ok stop me.”

“Don’t stop.”

Kara closed the gap between them and wanted to sing and sigh at the same time. Lena was soft and close and gentle and so… overwhelming. Kara suddenly felt like they weren’t nearly close enough and moved her hands up Lena’s back to have one hand on the back of her neck. Kara couldn’t stop a moan that escaped her when Lena parted her lips, deepening the kiss with grace and fluidity that Kara certainly didn’t have. The kiss continued to deepen, until hands were roaming and kisses sloppy. Kara finally leaned back just a touch, lips already desperate to be on Lena’s.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Kara asked. Lena only nodded in response. (If Kara also possessed the power of mind reading, she would know that Lena didn’t trust herself to speak in that moment. Because good things like Kara didn’t happen to Lena, and surely speaking would ruin this moment. Surely the illusion would vanish before her eyes if Lena opened her mouth to say all she wanted was to be with Kara.)

            Kara led them to an elevator and said a silent thank you prayer when it opened right away. She and Lena stepped inside and rode it up towards Kara’s floor. Kara was starting to get a little nervous. She didn’t really do this—meet beautiful people in clubs and take them home. For a moment she also panicked thinking Mon-El would for some reason be at her place. A quick extension of her super hearing told her no one was in her apartment and she breathed a sigh of relief. But still, the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen in her entire life was standing next to her, willingly walking into her apartment. Rao, she hoped her apartment was somewhat clean. Supergirl duties had left her pretty busy the last few days. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She felt Lena gently squeeze her hand and Kara turned her head to look at her. Lena was looking at her curiously, a softness in her green eyes that made Kara’s knees feel like they did not belong to the Girl of Steel. Kara leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s forehead.

            The elevator dinged and opened up, and Kara led them to her door. She slid the key in the lock and braced herself for whatever state her apartment was going to be in. She walked in and flicked on the lights, with Lena a step behind her. Thankfully, it was decent.

            “So, I’m sure it is not as glamorous as your place, but I like it.” Kara said with a soft chuckle.

            Lena, however, was looking at it like she had never seen a place more perfect.

“It’s lovely, Kara.” Was all she said. (Again, if Kara could read minds, she would know that Lena had never seen a home that seemed so cozy and warm, that Lena couldn’t fathom living a life where genuinely happy family photos were on the walls, the end tables, on bookshelves. Lena couldn’t believe there could be a place that felt so… safe.)

            Suddenly, Kara didn’t know what to do. She wanted to kiss Lena again, but what was the protocol here? How forward was she supposed to be? Had Lena changed her mind?

            “Um, Lena, listen I’m sure you’re used to people who are very smooth and charming and know what they’re doing all the time and even if they don’t they can fake it but I can’t really do that very well and I don’t want to assume anything so I just need to know what you want from me or what you want to do because if you’ve changed you’re mind that’s fine I really enjoyed talking to you tonight and nothing else has to happen if you don’t want it to.” Kara forced herself to stop with a wince at how long she’d been rambling.

            Lena, it seemed, had not changed her mind. “First of all, Kara, I find you very charming.” Kara blushed but Lena kept going. “Secondly, I really have enjoyed talking to you tonight as well. If this is your way of trying to gently let me down that’s ok, Kara.” Lena spoke smoothly and coolly, and Kara wondered if Lena had to have this conversation a lot, but more pressingly, Kara needed to address what Lena had just said.

            “No, Lena, god no. I’m not trying to let you down! Are you joking? You’re the most beautiful and thoughtful and intelligent person I’ve ever met ever and you think I want you to leave? I…” Kara faltered and then took the plunge. “I really want you to stay, Lena.”

            Lena took a few steps forward to be near Kara again. “Good,” she said “I really want to stay too.” Kara crashed forward to capture Lena’s lips again because Rao, Lena said she wanted to stay and Kara didn’t know just kissing someone could make you feel like this, like you were flying and singing and all the good things the world could offer were in between your arms. Kara needed more. She easily lifted Lena, who seemed surprised but also to thoroughly enjoy it, and moved them towards her bedroom.

            Kara kicked the door close (carefully, because super strength) and pushed Lena against a wall (very carefully, because a beautiful human and super strength) and they kissed and kissed until Kara thought the throbbing between her legs would not be ignored any longer. So Kara turned, and moved Lena on to the bed.

            Lena immediately moved to tug at the zipper on Kara’s dress, pausing to ask “Is this ok?”, waiting until Kara breathed out a “Yes please”, unzipping and tugging until Kara was in only her bra and underwear and Lena exhaled like she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life and she tugged Kara down onto the bed and Lena shimmed out of her own clothes and Kara worked hard not to audibly gasp out how beautiful Lena’s whole body was.

            Lena climbed on top of Kara and met her lips eagerly, with Kara not really believing how soft Lena’s skin was. Kara couldn’t even begin to control how her body was reacting to Lena’s feather light touches down her arms, her abs, her thighs. Lena moved to kiss Kara’s neck, her collarbone when suddenly a noise interrupted them.

            Kara knew that ring. Someone needed Supergirl.

Kara pulled back from Lena and audibly groaned. The _one night_ she has this happening _of course_ someone needs her. She scrambled around her dark room for a moment before finding her phone and answering, “This had better be an emergency.”

            “Whoa, grumpy cat, it is. Hostage situation, it’s downtown…” Winn was still talking and Kara was still listening but Lena looked so good in her bed Kara wanted to scream and crush the phone in her hand and pretend the whole world outside of Lena Luthor did not exisit. At least for tonight. But people needed help. And the needs of the city would always come before Kara’s own needs.

            “I’ll be right there.” She grumbled and hung up. She tossed her phone on the bed and covered her face with her hands in frustration.

            “I’m really sorry, Lena, it’s an emergency otherwise I wouldn’t go.” Kara was already moving to put her clothes back on. She would have to change into her super suit somewhere else. Hostages were in trouble. She needed to go, as much as she didn’t want to.

            “It’s ok, Kara. I get it. Work has screwed me over before too.” Lena was putting her clothes on now too. Kara pouted her a moment, realizing she was hoping Lena would stay her, and Kara could fly home and find Lena sleeping peacefully in her bed. But that was assuming too much. Lena could easily have just been looking for a one-night stand.

            “I…” Kara began. “Is this… I mean are we…” Kara frowned at her rambling.

Lena was fixing her lipstick in Kara’s mirror. She turned towards Kara with a teasing smile, “Are we what, Kara?”

Kara tried desperately to breathe normally and not focus on how good her name sounded coming from Lena’s lips. “Are we gonna see each other again? I know this didn’t really work out but… I would like to see you again. If you wanted to that is.” Kara was flustered and also really needed to leave.

            Lena swiped a business care and a pen from her purse. She scribbled something on the back and handed it to Kara. She kissed her on the cheek and said “call whenever you get the chance, darling.” And turned to leave.

            Kara was reeling from having Lena so close to her again for a moment, and called “Bye, Lena, I will!” As Lena was slipping out the door. Kara swore and sped into her suit and out the window, pushing her speed to the limit to reach downtown as fast as possible.

            A few hours later, an exhausted Kara flew back into her apartment (It was still early, so she deemed it safe enough). She flopped on the bed and her fingers curled around something. Lifting it up, she saw it was Lena’s business card. She flipped it over, where a cell number was written along with _I’m really glad you accidentally hit me in the face tonight. Xoxo –L_.

Kara slept with a smile on her face that night, dreams of Lena Luthor chasing around in her head.


	3. Galway Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have two independent chapters for Galway Girl in the works. Here's the first one. It's pretty short but it's good ole fashioned fluff.

Kara wasn’t drunk. Well, not quite. She was tipsy and having fun and so thankful Lena was having fun too. They had only been on a few dates so far but Kara had never been so happy in her life. Lena seemed to be just as happy. They were at the bar, with people they knew floating in and out. James had just left, but Maggie and Alex were still tucked into the back booth being sickeningly sweet to one another.

  
Some pop song came on and Kara gasped. “Lena!” she said bounded over to her. “I love this song we have to dance to it.” Her words only slurred slightly. Lena frowned a bit, but saw other people clearly loved this song too, as a crowd of dancers was forming behind Kara. Kara noticed Lena’s eye line and turned and gasped again. “Lena!” she squealed, “please! Just this one song! It’ll be fun!” Kara was practically begging Lena. Lena didn’t dance, but for Kara she would. She was starting to think that for Kara she would do anything.

  
So they danced. For more than just that song, but Kara was right, it was fun. They drank and danced and laughed and then suddenly Kara pulled her close and whispered, “I’m really good at darts.” Lena had laughed, a musical laugh that Kara loved, and was quick to respond, “I bet I’m better,” with a wicked glint in her eye. Kara grinned and pulled her to the dartboard.

  
Kara hadn’t been lying. Even tipsy, she crushed Lena. Lena frowned but the blonde had laughed and kissed her forehead. Lena felt herself swoon just a bit more for her… well they hadn’t had the “girlfriend” talk yet.Kara had started to pull away but Lena pulled her back and whispered, “I’m really good at pool.” Kara laughed. “Game on,” she said, making a sweeping motion towards the pool table.

  
Thirty minutes later, Lena was frowning again. Kara had beaten her at pool. She had beaten her at pool quickly and without mercy. Lena was not accustomed to losing so much in one evening. Or ever, really.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser.” Kara teased as she returned from putting their cues away.

  
“Hardly,” Lena said rolling her eyes. “I just usually am better at pool. Also you can be quite distracting when you want to be.” She shrugged and looked at Kara, her blue eyes looking right at her. Looking at her with a certain glint to them.

  
Lena raised her eyebrows and felt the corner of her mouth twitch up to a rather lopsided grin. Kara closed the distance between them and brought her hand to push Lena’s hair gently behind her ear. Kara loved that she could hear how Lena’s pulse was practically matching her own, which would have given a hummingbird a run for their money. Gently, so gently, asking with her eyes, and receiving a nod, Kara lowered her head to kiss Lena. Lena breathed out a sigh she didn’t know she had been holding. She had kissed Kara before, but this was public and felt different somehow. Lena suddenly wanted more of Kara, using her tongue to flit across Kara’s lips. Kara immediately parted her lips and Lena suppressed a grin at how ready she had been. Kara’s tongue found her way into Lena’s mouth and she worked hard to suppress a groan at how good it felt. Everything about Kara matched her perfectly, like they were made to fit together like puzzle pieces.

  
A certain someone kept clearing their throat repeatedly, and Kara (even without her super hearing) knew it was Alex. She sighed and pulled back from Lena slowly, her skin already missing the connection. Kara looked into Lena’s green eyes and smiled, one that Lena matched. Kara was beginning to think kissing Lena was her favorite thing to do.

  
“Leave room for Jesus, children.” Maggie chided (though her grin gave her away), because Alex was covering her eyes with her hand and muttering about not needing to see her baby sister kiss someone like that.

  
Kara was going to reply something snarky about how many times she had been forced to watch Alex and Maggie make out at game nights but was interrupted by her own stomach growling. She looked down, and Lena laughed gently.

  
“How about we go pick up some food and head back home?” Lena asked. “My driver can be out front in ten minutes.” They had been drinking tonight after all. Kara nodded and Lena whipped out her cell phone.

Thirty minutes later they were on Kara’s couch, Chinese take out boxes and Doritos in hand and wine on the table. A Disney film was on the TV and the two women were leaning into each other, eating and commenting and laughing til they couldn’t breathe.

  
After a moment of silence, Kara said, “Tonight has been perfect.” She was staring at the ceiling, as she was now laying her head in Lena’s lap, and Lena was stroking her hair. Lena looked down at her… well they hadn’t had the “girlfriend” talk yet. She looked down at Kara was so taken by the blonde’s beauty that for a moment she felt breathless. She regained her breathing and said, “Tonight has been perfect.”

  
Kara grinned. She was getting sleepy now that her appetite had been momentarily filled. “Stay with me tonight?” Kara almost whispered her request. Lena’s heart constricted at the thought of Kara wanting Lena to be here with her when they woke up. How simple and domestic it would feel. Lena nodded her agreement because she didn’t trust herself to speak.

  
“Then come on,” Kara said lifting herself off the couch, wobbling only slightly. “We both know my bed is more comfortable than the couch.” Lena couldn’t help but agree. Kara’s bed was quite comfortable. And not just because the last few times the blonde had put her arms around Lena.

  
Kara padded off towards the bedroom and Lena followed. Kara was rummaging for some spare pajamas for Lena. She tossed out a tshirt and some shorts and then moved to the bathroom to get a spare toothbrush. Lena laughed at the tshirt. A faded Mickey Mouse shirt was exactly what she had expected from Kara. She changed quickly, feeling her exhaustion and her alcohol catching up to her. She joined Kara in the bathroom (Lena noticed how Kara had changed in there. Her heart did a summersault at how sensitive Kara was to give Lena privacy) and they brushed their teeth before climbing into bed. Kara turned off her lamp but even then could see Lena’s green eyes looking at her. “Lena?” she asked gently, “Is everything ok?”

  
Lena gave a small smile. “I’m just thinking.”

  
Kara laughed as she laid down next to Lena and faced her. “I gathered that much, genius. What are you thinking about?”

  
Lena smiled wider. “It’s just… I mean…” Her smile faltered now and she furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of the thousands of ideas running through her head. “This… between us is still new. This is still the honeymoon stage. And tonight was perfect. I guess part of me is worried that this can’t last long. My last name will ruin this for both of us. And I don’t want that to happen.” Lena blinked back tears. She already knew in her heart that she wanted to spend every day of her life with Kara Danvers at her side. But it was too soon for all that, right? She had just gotten attached too quickly.

  
Kara moved to gently wipe the tear away that had escaped despite Lena’s best efforts. “Lena, I know this is still pretty new between us but… I believe in this. Your last name and my um… other job will make things challenging sometimes, of course. But we know that already. I’m not going to leave when the honeymoon stage is over. Though honestly, I can’t imagine any day with you not feeling this good. You deserve a happy life, Lena. I know Lillian always told you otherwise, and other people did too, but they were wrong. You deserve happiness. And I hope that every moment you’re with me is a moment you feel happy.”

  
Lena moved and gently kissed Kara. “It is, Kara. Every moment with you is a good one. Except ones where you have to leave suddenly to go fight aliens.”

  
Kara smiled. “Also, um, I don’t know if this is something you want to talk about right now, but we obviously both feel good about where the relationship is now and I just wanted to uh, I guess double check that it’s ok that I already kinda consider you my girlfriend, but like if that’s not a label you want that’s ok too. I know we haven’t explicitly talked about it yet.” Kara was more nervous for this conversation than she would like to admit.

  
“Of course I am ok with that label. Being your girlfriend sounds amazing.” Lena’s smile was back now.

  
“Good.” Kara breathed. “I just feel like the label of girlfriend has a certain weight to it. Like when I introduce you to people I want to be able to say my girlfriend. I want to tell people that my girlfriend lost at pool and darts in one night.”

  
Lena groaned. “God, Kara. I want a rematch as soon as possible. I can’t have you hanging this over my head.” Lena tried to stifle a yawn. Kara pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead. “I’ll take you back so you can lose again really soon, I promise. But now, we both need sleep. Don’t bother denying how tired you are.” Kara couldn’t keep herself from smiling. Her girlfriend was going to sleep in her bed and be here in the morning and Kara loved that.

  
Lena rolled her eyes but smiled too. She kissed Kara and then rolled over, happily snuggling into her position as the little spoon. With Kara’s arm around her, Lena slept better than she had in a long time.


	4. Galway Girl- HSAU in Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara as seniors in high school. Lena goes to school in Ireland, where Kara's class is taking a short study abroad trip. Some fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks for sticking with me. Had some writers block with this chapter but I think it turned out ok! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> ALSO I don't know anything about Ireland/Scotland/Gaelic anything at all so if all that stuff is wrong my b. I just went off skimming a google page could tell me.

Lena sat outside the bar, on the curb, taking long, slow drags from her cigarette. She was grateful to be in school in Ireland, away from her family. Tonight was her 18th birthday, and she was happy to be spending it at a gig with the band her and her friends had thrown together. But tonight she missed her brother. She loved Lex. He made the Luthor house bearable. She wasn’t sure why she ached for him so much tonight. Maybe because he hadn’t reached out today? But he was busy, and she knew that.

  
She had stepped outside the bar to smoke, her friends drinking and dancing while they took a break from their set. She tried desperately to not think of Lex. Besides it being her birthday, it was just another Saturday. The week had been busy because some American school was visiting for the week in what was their spring break. Lena and her classmates were still in the middle of the term, but the Americans coming had been the talk of all her classmates. Lena didn’t care. After her senior year ended in a few months she was going back to America for college anyway, so these Americans were not interesting to her.

  
“Bum one off you?” A voice sounded from above her. The voice sounded nervous and shaky, and when Lena looked up she knew why. The girl, one of the Americans based on her accent and her clothes, had clearly never smoked before. Lena squinted at the girl. Did she know who she was? Was this a set up? There was a small group of people a few yards back laughing slightly and trying not to make it to obvious they were staring at her.

  
“You clearly don’t smoke. So no. You lose a bet or something?” Lena said coolly.

  
The blonde sat down next to Lena immediately, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Yes, I sorta did, actually. I’m very glad you won’t give it to me because now I don’t have to try and actually smoke it. I would not be able to do that very well at all.” The blonde was probably about Lena’s age, but clearly much more naïve than Lena.  
Lena didn’t smile. Strangers didn’t talk to her unless they wanted something. She just needed this girl to leave. “Well don’t worry, I won’t make you. Sorry to disappoint your friends.” She indicated towards the group behind Kara, where the group was making gestures and faces to indicate they wanted a show.  
The blonde smiled. “No, it was all in good fun. We’re only in Ireland for the week so we’ve been betting each other stuff this whole time.” She paused. “I’m Kara, by the way.”

  
Lena hesitated, weighing her options. This girl seemed friendly enough, plus if this girl would be back in America soon it didn’t matter. “Lena.” She said shortly.  
Lena stole a glance at this new girl Kara. She was beautiful; there was no denying that. Her blue eyes seemed unreal. Her blonde hair and strong jaw and pink lips- No, Lena. She chided herself. This American is not a toy for you. Based on her cardigan she’s straight as an arrow anyway.

  
“What does your tattoo mean?” Kara pointed to Lena’s small tattoo. It was on her wrist, small and black and easy to hide from those who shouldn’t know she already had a tattoo.

  
Lena hesitated, again. Why did this girl… ask things like this? Talk like they were friends? But again, she would never see her again so it didn’t matter.

  
“It’s Gaelic. It’s something my brother and I have both have. It’s hard to explain.” Lena didn’t want to seem short, but she knew herself. She would make out with this beautiful, charming, ridiculously sweet American blonde in a minute but she got the sense that the blonde would not be up for that. The blonde was in pastels and a cardigan for God’s sake. It didn’t exactly vibe with Lena’s all black ensemble. Lena snubbed out her cigarette and again glanced at this girl’s friend group. What was her name again?

  
The blonde frowned. “Isn’t Gaelic more closely related to Scotland than Ireland?” she asked.

  
Lena couldn’t control her emotions well enough to not let the surprise show on her face. “Gaelic is present in both countries but…Yeah, most people don’t pick up on that.” She admitted. “My brother and I got them a while back while we were in Scotland.” Suddenly her mother’s voice was ringing in her head “ _Never admit anything to anyone unless you know their end game already. You’re a Luthor now, Lena. Think like one_.” Lena shook her head and steeled herself.

  
“Listen…” Lena paused, looking now at the blonde again. The blonde smiled before gently prompting, “It’s Kara.” Lena couldn’t believe how blue this girl’s eyes were.  
“Right, Kara. Sorry. Listen, your friends…” Lena paused. She shook her head again, clearly her thoughts of Lex and Lillian and wanting to enjoy tonight. On an impulse, to spite her mother or to surprise her brother, she said, “Your friends, if they wanna get in this club they need to know somebody. Lucky for you, my band is playing tonight. If you want in you’ll have to come with me. And don’t cause any trouble.” What had she just done?? Invited some strangers into a bar because this one girl was cute and posed no threat? Her mother would lose her mind. Maybe that’s what Lena wanted. No, that’s definitely what she wanted.

  
Kara beamed. “Really? You would do that for me? Wow, I’m so glad I lost that bet.” Kara smiled like she really meant it. Lena wasn’t used to that. Kara scampered off to go corral her friends. Lena, with just a moment’s peace before the Americans came storming in, took a minute to think. _Pros and cons_ , she thought. _Pros: She’s beautiful, harmless, and I’ll never see her again. Cons: She could be a freak, she’s almost certainly straight, and could have some disease_. Lena grinned. She was a scientist, and this certainly deserved more research. Kara was only a few steps away and Lena rose to greet them. There was a Winn, a James, a Lucy, a someone, and a someone, but Lena didn’t care. She was curious about this Kara girl, not these others.

  
“Ok stick with me and for the love of God don’t cause any trouble.” Lena said as she turned to lead them inside. Patrick was the bouncer tonight, and Lena knew one well-placed bribe would get him to ease up.

  
Lena, trailed by the crew of American students, approached the door. “Hey, Patrick,” she greeted casually. “They’re with me.” She indicated the group behind her. Patrick raised his eyebrows. “And they’re all old enough? We don’t need any trouble because some American brats can’t control themselves.” He said gruffly, his Irish accent think.

  
Lena smiled darkly and stepped towards Patrick. “They won’t cause any trouble, they promised. Want a cigarette?” She pulled her pack forward, a folded Euro peeking out from underneath it. Patrick took the bill slyly while taking a cigarette. Lena smiled brightly now, and offered him her lighter. While he lit up, she turned toward the Americans. Her eyes fell on this Kara, smiling at Lena like she couldn’t believe this was really happening. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but her mind went blank looking into Kara’s ridiculously blue eyes. Instead she just turned and took her lighter back from Patrick. He stepped aside and let her group pass peacefully.

***

The bar inside was pretty dark, smelling of beer and stale cigarettes. Kara was not a fan of the smell, but she expected nothing else. The crowd was lively and fun, and Kara couldn’t help but smile. Whoever this Lena was clearly had a reputation because some people immediately gravitated towards her and others away. Kara found herself in the former group.

  
She knew it was a stupid bet. Winn had said she wouldn’t talk to the beautiful dark haired girl at all, but Lucy had countered that Kara wouldn’t be able to even approach the girl to begin a conversation. James, forever the most practical one of the group, said that Kara could always strike up a conversation by asking for a cigarette. Winn and Lucy had howled, each laughing about how Kara would never have the guts to do it. Kara had steeled herself and turned to Winn and Lucy, saying “Wanna bet?”

  
And thus the stakes were set. If Kara actually held a conversation with this dark haired girl on the curb for at least 15 minutes, Winn and Lucy would split the bill for any food or drink she consumed in the next 12 hours. Needless to say, Kara so far was succeeding. Though to be fair, so far no conversation she had with Lena clocked in at 15 minutes. But she had all night. And Kara certainly wanted to know more about Lena.

  
Lena led them towards the bar, and the bartender immediately handed Lena a glass of scotch. “The band sounds great, Lena. You really sound great up there.” His accent was rough but his smile was warm. Lena smiled and thanked him. “Listen, Matt, these Americans are only here for the week so pay extra attention to them.” Kara noticed that while Lena was talking she turned towards Kara just slightly, her green eyes falling on Kara with a flirtatious gleam to them. Kara swallowed. Rao, this girl was pretty.

  
A young guy walked toward them and called toward Lena. “Ya ready to go again, Lee?” Kara momentarily sidetracked him, his eyes sweeping her up and down. “Whew, why hello-“ He never got the chance to finish his sentence because Lena was there, in between him and Kara and assuring him that yes, she was ready. Kara grinned. She had a feeling winning this bet wouldn’t be as hard as she thought.

  
As Kara and her friends ordered drinks, Lena jumped on stage with her band mates. “What do you think she plays?” Winn asked, leaning into Kara and sipping his drink. “Hmm…” Kara pondered as she scanned the stage. Lena and her band mates were huddled in the middle, going over set lists or something. Kara found that she wasn’t really scanning the stage as much as she was just looking at Lena. She was just… captivating. Kara wondered how she came to Ireland, how she came to play in this band. Lena looked up and caught Kara staring. Kara didn’t look away. Lena didn’t either. Instead, Lena raised an eyebrow and grinned, and Kara tried desperately to breathe normally. Rao, Lena would surely be the death of her.

  
Lena and her band mates disassembled, and Lena moved to pick up a violin. “Ah, a violinist. I dig it.” Winn said. “I bet Kara digs her more.” Lucy said, earning laughs from everyone and a blush from Kara.

  
Whatever song they started playing clearly was popular, as the crowd roared and moved to form a dance floor in front of the small stage. Kara and her friends didn’t know it, but it was upbeat and fun and Lena’s band sounded great. They danced and drank and had fun. If you asked Lucy later, she would say that Kara did more looking at Lena than anything else. Winn would laugh and tell the story of how Kara spilled her drink when Lena did a solo and looked at Kara almost the whole time. Lena played the cello on some of the slower songs, and Kara swore she had never heard a musician more talented than Lena. After another solid two hours of dancing to Lena’s band, the lead singer, the guy who approached them at the bar, announced that the next two songs would be their last. Kara’s heart leapt. She was dying to talk to Lena again. “Bet is still on, don’t forget!” Winn yelled over Lena’s frantic fiddle, the pounding drums and wailing guitars. Kara grinned. “I think I can handle it.”  
By the time Lena and her band mates signed off, Lena was exhausted. But Kara was still here, and Lena was still curious about her. This bubbly blonde was all smiles and kind eyes, and Lena certainly was neither of those things. But still… it couldn’t hurt to spend the evening together, right?

  
Lena jumped off stage but her lead singer, named Charlie, was faster. He was a douchebag studying abroad from London, and Lena had disliked him from day one. He went straight to Kara and something inside of Lena roared. “Hey, I’m Charlie. Did you like the music?” Lena stood perfectly still, her legs frozen as Kara smiled and responded to Charlie. “Hi, I’m Kara. Yeah you guys are amazing!” Kara gushed. Was she oblivious to how Charlie was giving her bedroom eyes? Were her friends going to let this happen? Charlie stepped forward. “How about I get you a refill of whatever you’re drinking and we get to…” he stepped forward again, pulling Kara’s body flush against his, “know each other better?”

  
Lena didn’t remember moving, but suddenly her hand was on Charlie’s shoulder as she pulled him away from a very stunned looking Kara. “No way, Charlie. You’re a creep and she’s not interested.” Lena was glad her voice was steely but still calm, not truly betraying her anger at seeing him touch Kara like that without her consent.  
Charlie looked furious. “Lena, what the hell?!” But Lena was not having it. “No, I’ve seen how you treat people, especially women, and Kara deserves better.”  
“And you think that means you, Luthor? Have you told her what your family does? How your brother is a freak? You know, maybe I should introduce her to Veronica, I bet that would let Kara here get to know the real you-“

  
He was cut off by Lena’s fist making direct contact with his jaw. He was caught by surprise, and Lena took the opportunity to knee him in the crotch, leaving Charlie doubled over and howling. Before Lena could do anything else, the bouncer Patrick was there, standing in between Lena and the whimpering Charlie. The crowd had cleared around them and some were snapping pictures. Lena didn’t care. All she felt was rage.

  
“You should go now, Lena.” Was all Patrick said to here. Lena turned on her heel and walked out, not bothering to look back at Kara or anyone else. It was well past midnight, and had started raining, but Lena kept walking. She didn’t care that all her stuff was still in that bar. She should have known better. Meeting new people was risky, and she hadn’t played her cards well at all.

  
“Lena! Lena, wait!”

  
Lena turned, scowl already on her features. But it was Kara, jogging after her in her pastel sweater. Lena’s faces turned into confusion.

  
“Kara, I’m sorry. Charlie is really a douchebag and he pulled you close like that without any kind of warning or consent happening. I hope I didn’t…” Lena sighed and looked at the ground, darkening with rain by the minute. What did she hope? That Kara still wanted to talk to her, even though she clearly couldn’t control herself and had a twisted family?

  
“No, Lena, I wanted to say thank you. For, um, sticking up for me like that. Also you play the fiddle and the cello really well. Like, unbelievably well. And yeah, Charlie seems like a jerk. And whatever he was talking about, or whoever he mentioned, I don’t care. He clearly did it to upset you and I happen to believe that your family does not define you as a person.” Kara was talking with her hands and it made Lena smile. “Um listen, why don’t we get our things together and go somewhere else? Where Charlie isn’t?” Kara reached up to adjust her glasses.

  
Lena paused, but only for a moment, before nodding.

  
Lena let Kara lead the way back towards the bar. Patrick shook his head as he saw her approach. “I know, Patrick. I’m sorry. I just need someone to bring my bag, ok?” Kara gently touched Lena’s arm. “I’ll grab it for you, ok? I need to talk to my friends real fast anyway.” Lena nodded and acted like Kara’s gentle touch didn’t make her heart nearly leap out of her chest. Patrick let Kara back inside and turned to Lena again.

  
“What were you thinking, Lena?” He shook his head but had a small smile on his face. Lena shrugged. “Charlie was being a dick.” Patrick grinned, and motioned over his shoulder. “To this American girl that you like.”  
Lena narrowed her eyes and Patrick’s grin widened. “I didn’t say that.” Lena said. Patrick laughed, a full belly laugh that left Lena surprised. “Aye, but you’re not denying it either, missy.” Lena rolled her eyes but was saved by Kara coming back out.

  
“Hey, I asked your drummer where your stuff was and she told me she would take care of your cello and violin and that all the drinks you could ever want are on her next time. I take it she doesn’t like Charlie either?” Kara asked, handing Lena her bag and grinning.

  
Lena smiled, more as a reaction to seeing Kara smile than anything. “No, she isn’t a fan either. Goodnight, Patrick. Sorry again.” Lena turned and led Kara away as Patrick called behind them to have a safe night. It was still raining and Lena was starting to get chilly.  
“Where are we going?” Kara asked.  
Lena shrugged. “I don’t know. Where do you want to go?”  
Kara laughed. “Hey, I’m the tourist here, remember? I don’t know where anything is here. I trust you to take us somewhere great. Maybe somewhere with food?”  
Lena nodded. She knew just the place.

***

The 24 hour diner two blocks over was pretty full of people just like Kara and Lena, out of a bar but not ready to call it a night. Lena and Kara called a small booth in the back corner.

  
“So basically everything at this place is amazing, but they serve breakfast food all the time and I think that’s the best.” Lena explained. She couldn’t help but laugh as Kara’s eyes lit up. “I love breakfast food!” She seemed so excited as she flipped through the menu.

  
About 20 minutes later, Lend found herself flabbergasted at how many waffles Kara was eating. She stopped counting after six. “I have this weird metabolism… condition thing.” Kara explained between bites.

  
Lena smiled. “So now I know three things about you. You don’t smoke, you like breakfast food, and you have a weird metabolism condition thing.”  
Kara smiled back and swallowed a huge bite of waffles. “Well, I know three things about you too. You do smoke, you play both the violin and the cello very well, and you know how to defend yourself.”

  
Lena raised her eyebrows. “Touché.” She felt pretty full after finishing her second waffle but was happy to be here all night if she got to learn more about Kara.

  
As their late night breakfast progressed, they each learned more about each other. Lena was surprised how much they had in common. Kara was a senior in high school too, was also adopted, and had an older sibling. Kara wanted to study journalism, and Lena was going to go into bioengineering. Lena found herself wanting to tell Kara everything. Kara was so easy to talk to it was hard to believe they had met only a few hours ago.

  
“So what is your sister like?” Lena asked after Kara had told her a story about the two of them.

  
Kara smiled. “We’re very different but we love each other. I know she has my back. When I first was adopted there was definitely a period where it was weird between us though. What about your brother? Do you guys get along?”

  
Lena thought for a moment. “We do, yes. Our parents are… very demanding people but Lex always sticks up for me. We’ve been a little off lately though. I think he’s in some kind of rut in his life, you know? He hasn’t reached out to me today at all.”

  
“Was he supposed to?”

  
Lena sighed. “It’s my birthday.”

  
Kara gasped. Later, she would tell Lena she also almost flew out of her seat in that moment too. “It’s your birthday and you didn’t tell me?!? Lena we could have been celebrating all night!!!”

  
Lena couldn’t help but smile. “It’s not a big deal, Kara.”

  
Kara vehemently shook her head. “Birthdays are always a big deal!! What else do you want to do? We can do anything you want. Your birthday will not be ruined by you being forced out of a bar where all your friends were because you were standing up for me.”

  
“Actually, this has been my favorite birthday so far.”

  
“Really? Well that’s good I guess. Why is today your favorite birthday?

  
“Well, I met you, didn’t I?”

  
Kara blushed and stammered and fidgeted with her glasses, but her smile was radiant. “You are quite the charmer, Lena. But don’t distract me. What do you want to do for your birthday? I can’t believe I wasted all this time not knowing we were celebrating!”

  
Lena smiled but shrugged. “I don’t know.” That was a lie. She wanted Kara to kiss her. She wanted to know what it felt like to have Kara’s lips against hers. But that was too forward, right? But also Kara wouldn’t be doing all this if she wasn’t interested in Lena in some way, right? Lena thought for a moment, and then spoke. “Actually, if the rain has stopped I think we should try and go star gazing.”

  
Kara beamed. “Yes! I love looking at the stars! Lena, that’s perfect!!” Kara was so genuine in her excitement Lena thought that surely she could never stargaze with anyone else ever again.

***

Thirty minutes later, the girls found themselves on top of a hill just outside the city. Lena said it was where a state park began, so technically they weren’t allowed in after dark but that no one really paid attention to that rule. Kara didn’t care if they were breaking rules. She just wanted this night with Lena to keep going. Lena was… intoxicating.

  
They each arranged various jackets and bags into makeshift pillows and laid down, shoulders touching just so. There were still some patchy clouds drifting lazily by, but overall the stars were visible.

  
“Ok, what constellations do you know?” Lena asked.

  
Kara paused. Constellations on Krypton were so different from the ones here, but Alex and the Danvers had taught her some. She listed a few and Lena nodded, impressed. Lena chuckled softly and then said, “Duh, you said your parents were scientists. I should have known your family would be into space too.” Kara laughed. Lena had no idea how “into space” her family was. “What about you, Lena? Which ones do you like?” Lena named some they couldn’t see this time of year and pointed out a few she did see. Truthfully, Kara was looking at Lena more than the stars they were talking about. Lena was so smart. Beyond that, she was a genius. Kara could tell. And Lena spoke with such elegance, such articulation and passion, Kara couldn’t help but look at her.

  
Kara rolled over to face Lena. “Do you stargaze often?”

  
Lena shook her head. “Not anymore. Lex and I used to do it fairly often when we were younger though.” Kara couldn’t help but notice the sadness in the brunette’s tone. She thought for a moment. “Ok, favorite sibling story, go!” Lena smiled. “Hmmm… I guess the time we sent a bully from my school a glitter bomb was fun. But I think my all time favorite would be learning to fence with him, and then of course we went home and dressed up as Star Wars characters and did all the moves we had just learned with our lightsabers.” Kara laughed, and Lena continued to tell stories. It felt good to talk about Lex. She was growing increasingly worried about him but Lillian certainly wasn’t someone she could go to about it. Lena found herself turning towards Kara as Kara told a story of Alex teaching her how to ride a bike, and of her first Christmas with the Danvers. Kara loved her family, that much was obvious. But Lena noted that sometimes even Kara’s happy stories had shadows of sadness hidden in them, only given away by Kara’s eyes. But Lena didn’t press.

  
Lena wasn’t sure how long they stayed on the hill sharing stories. It wasn’t until it looked like the sky was getting lighter instead of darker that Lena began to think she should let Kara return to her friends. But selfishly, she didn’t want that. She began to think saying goodbye to Kara would be much harder than she originally thought. A buzz from Kara’s bag, still nestled under her head, pulled her from her reverie.

  
Kara sat up slightly and fumbled around for her phone. “Lena! Golly the sun will be up soon.” Lena, smiling, because who uses the word golly anymore?, noticed it was a text from Kara’s friend Winn. God they probably thought Kara was dead in an alleyway somewhere by now, Lena mused. “Thank you for keeping me company tonight, Kara. I didn’t mean to keep you from your friends this long.” Lena said.

  
Kara was typing a reply but stopped and looked at Lena. “No, Lena, don’t apologize. Tonight has been amazing. Plus, I see my friends all the time. Who knows when I’ll see you again.” Kara finished typing her response and hit send. Her phone buzzed again almost immediately with Winn’s response. “They’re just making sure I’m ok is all. Plus I have to be back eventually. My professors will be curious if I don’t show up for breakfast. Also, I have to wave it in Winn and Lucy’s face that I won the bet!” Kara exclaimed.

  
“What bet?”

  
“Uhhh… it sounds weird.”

  
“Well now you have to tell me. My interest is peaked. What bet did you win against them?”

  
“Well, earlier tonight, when you were sitting on the curb? Right before we met? I said… Well I told them ‘look how pretty that girl is’ and they just laughed and said I wouldn’t even approach you because of who I am as a person, but I said I could, so we made this bet that if I could talk to you for fifteen whole minutes over the course of the evening that Winn and Lucy would have to buy me a bunch of food and stuff. And I know that’s so lame but I mean it’s funny right? And not weird?” Kara was looking at Lena with a clear expression of apprehension on her face.

  
“So what I’m getting is that you think I’m pretty.” Lena said coyly.

  
Kara blushed. “No, I think you’re absolutely captivating. And brilliant. And funny. And a total badass who also is a total softie who loves people endlessly and protects those you care about.” Kara’s blue eyes didn’t waver from the green ones just inches away from her.

  
Lena shook her head slightly, not fully believing her luck at meeting Kara. “Kara Danvers, you are something else.” Lena couldn’t help it. She looked down at Kara’s lips none too subtly. Kara’s lips twitched just slightly and Lena saw Kara’s eyes flick down to her own lips. Lena leaned forward just slightly, and her heart did a summersault when Kara leaned in too. Not wanting to scare Kara off or reveal or desperately she wanted to kiss her, Lena leaned forward just a bit more, allowing Kara to decide to finish closing the gap or not. Lena swore her heartbeat and never been louder. Kara leaned forward and Lena sighed at Kara’s lips meeting hers. Kara was soft and sweet and gentle and everything Lena craved in life. She tasted faintly of syrup and rain and all the sweet things American and Ireland had to offer. It became clear that neither girl wanted this end so the kiss deepened, with hands in hair and pressing one another closer. Lena felt Kara smiling into the kiss and Lena did the same. They pulled back just so, foreheads still touching but hands momentarily stilled where they were on the other person.

  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Lena whispered, a quite confession to Kara and the stars surrounding them.

  
“Me too.” Kara whispered back.

  
“OI! The park doesn’t open to the public til sunrise!” A voice rang out in the silence and the girls sprang apart, both shocked at the reminder of the world outside the two of them. A park ranger was walking towards them with a flashlight in his hand. “Go on, you crazy teenagers. Go home!” He was shooing them away, but Lena and Kara were scrambling away before he reached them, laughing and cursing and never letting go of each others hands.

***

Kara left Ireland two days later. She finished senior year peacefully, and was excited to go to school at National City University. She thought of Lena more often than she would like to admit. The followed each other on Instagram and would keep through direct messages.

  
Kara remembers the night that Lex Luthor went public with his vendetta against her cousin. She remembers seeing the fights and the deaths, and finally his trial all on the news. She cried herself to sleep the day she saw Lena in that courtroom. Lena looked so poised and elegant, and not at all like people her age are supposed to. Lena had deleted her Instagram account after Lex set off a bomb outside a hospital. Kara had no other way of contacting her. She desperately wanted to know that Lena was ok. The Luthor name was all over the news for weeks. Rumors about Lena seemed to never end. Kara couldn’t believe how cruel the world was.

  
When Kara moved to NCU, she adjusted pretty well. Winn was going there too, and having him around really helped. Winn and Kara were taking their seats in their large freshmen seminar when Kara spotted a familiar dark haired girl sitting in the back. She squinted. That wasn’t Lena was it? The dark haired girl looked up. A pair of familiar green eyes met Kara’s gaze. Kara smiled, and Lena smiled back.

  
Over dinner with Lena that night, Kara mused that maybe the world wasn’t as cruel as she thought.


End file.
